


The Daddy-Daughter Dance

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm bringing JJ back because she makes me uwu, M/M, have some fluff, some slight homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: While JJ loves her dads very much, she is always being teased by her schoolmates for having two of them.So when the announcement came that the school will have the annual Daddy-Daughter dance, JJ decides that she will not be telling her dads.Unfortunately, her fathers are very perceptive.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Daddy-Daughter Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Have some fluff this time. I'll take a break from writing smut because it's actually kind of exhausting, and I missed one of my original characters. I wrote a oneshot on Twitter with Josh and Justin having a baby girl called JJ, and I just ran with it.
> 
> Here's JJ again, a little older this time, and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Stan SB19!

It was no secret that JJ had two fathers. The first day of school, they walked into the building with her, standing tall and proud as they held her hands. It also didn't help that her fathers were Justin de Dios and Josh Cullen Santos of world renowned boyband, SB19. 

She nearly laughed at the wide-eyed look of her teachers when they walked into the room with her that first day. They hadn't expected one pop superstar to walk into their school, much less two. 

So, yes, it was absolutely no secret that JJ had two fathers, and that JJ loved them deeply with her whole heart. 

But sometimes, not everyone was as accepting. 

"Hey, JJ! Why don't you go cry to your mommy - oh wait, you don't have one!" 

"Maybe she has some brain damage…she has two dads right?" 

"Oh, you poor thing. How could you live without a mother?" 

"Ewww you don't have a mommy!" 

And the bullying went on and on. It didn't matter that JJ's parents were famous. All they saw was that she was an oddity with two dads. She didn't fit into their brand of normal, and she was more often than not the target of their ridicule. 

So, when their teacher told them about the upcoming Daddy-Daughter dance, JJ wanted to disappear when all eyes seemed to turn to her. 

"Here's the information about the night," their teacher was saying. "It's a fundraising event, so we would love it if your fathers would attend."

"That's gonna be easy for JJ, she's got two of them." one of her classmates, Mark, said with a laugh, and a loud ripple of laughter echoed in JJ's ears. 

"Hey now," The teacher reprimanded but she said nothing further as she handed out the information pack. She placed one down on the table in front of JJ, and the words "DADDY-DAUGHTER DANCE" jumped out from the page. 

She decided then and there she wasn't going, and she wasn't going to tell her fathers. 

She doesn't think she can handle the ridicule. 

***

"So how was school?" her papa, Justin, asked her after picking her up from the front steps. 

"S'okay," JJ replied, keeping her eyes focused on the streets passing by outside the windows. 

"Oh yeah? Learned anything interesting?" Justin asked with a smile as he glanced at her in the rearview mirror. 

JJ shrugged. "Nothing really. It's the same."

Justin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. His usually very exuberant baby girl was unusually quiet.

"Do you want to stop for ice cream, baby?" Justin asked as he turned the corner. 

"No, papa. I'm okay. Can we just go home?" 

Justin glanced at her again. She was just looking out the window, chin on her hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. 

"Yes, papa." Came the immediate reply. "I'm just tired."

"Okay,then,let's go home."

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. Once Justin parked in the driveway, JJ immediately grabs her stuff and runs into the house. 

"Hey, love," Josh greeted him with a kiss once Justin stepped inside. "What's up with JJ? She just ran past me without so much as a hello."

Justin shakes his head. "I don't know. She's been very quiet since I picked her up."

A loud slam of the door echoed around the house, and Justin and Josh looked up the stairs, concern evident on their faces. 

"I'll try to talk to her," Josh said. 

"Yup, I'll get started on dinner." Justin agreed, and Josh walked up the stairs. 

***

"JJ?” 

“Leave me alone, dad.”

Josh paused. Something was seriously wrong if JJ was calling him “dad.”

He turned the knob on her door gently, surprised to find it unlocked, and he pushed it open.

He saw JJ sitting on the corner of her bed, back against the wall, clutching her pillows close to her. She looked like she’d been crying, if the puffy eyes and red nose were any indication. 

“Sweetheart?” He asked, pausing a few steps into her room. “Can I approach?”

JJ didn’t say anything for a moment. Josh waited, and she gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head. 

“Hey,” he said, scooping her into his arms and holding her close. “Will you tell me what’s going on with you?”

There was a slight hesitation in her movements, but ultimately, she shook her head. 

“You’re obviously troubled,” Josh pressed again. “Maybe talking to me about it will help?”

JJ lifted her head up, and Josh could see the tears brimming in her eyes. He decided not to press further, and instead, opted to press a soft kiss on her forehead.

With that one gesture, JJ started to cry again, burying her face in her dad’s chest. 

Josh sighed, holding his daughter close to him, letting her cry. He absolutely hated seeing his little girl hurt, but there was nothing he could do. If JJ didn’t want to share, then he wasn’t about to force her hand. 

They sat there together, Josh simply consoling his daughter until she had no more tears to cry.

***

The next day, the car ride going to school was quiet. JJ said nothing and did nothing. She was as quiet as a mouse, choosing to stare out the window and responding with “Yes” or “No” everytime her fathers asked her something.

They approached the school, Josh clenching his jaw to avoid snapping. JJ’s been in a foul mood all of yesterday and today, and he wasn’t about to cause a scene. Justin rubbed his hand, trying his best to calm him down.

“Can you drop me off here?” JJ said suddenly, causing both Justin and Josh to jerk around in surprise.

“Honey, the designated drop off point is over there,” Justin said, pointing at the corner. 

“I can walk.” JJ said shortly. “Please?”

“JJ, you do know we can’t do that…” Josh began.

“THEN WHAT CAN I DO?” JJ yelled, thumping her bag. “You never allow me to do anything! I just want to walk!”

“Julianne Jay!” Justin exclaimed, fixing a glare at her. 

JJ glared back, crossing her arms and sitting back. 

“What’s up with you? You’ve been like this since yesterday.” Justin asked, trying to rein in his temper. There was something seriously wrong, and he wasn’t about to cause JJ to further withdraw from them.

JJ didn’t respond, instead continuing to glare out the window. Josh approached the drop off point, and JJ exited the vehicle without a goodbye, slamming the door of the car.

Josh and Justin looked at each other, the same train of thought running through their mind.

_What the hell is wrong?_

***

It was Josh’s turn to pick her up from school, and he waited by the front steps. It was Wednesday, and JJ had music lessons that lasted until 5. He checked the clock on the dashboard of the car - 4:50 pm. JJ would be out soon.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, she exited the school doors. On a normal day, she’d be sprinting across the courtyard, eager to see her daddy and talk about her day.

This time though, she seemed to be dragging her feet. She was also followed by her class adviser. At that, Josh exited the car.

“Hello, Mr. Santos,” JJ’s class adviser, Ms. Q, greeted him. 

“Good afternoon, Ms. Q,” he said as they approached. He unlocked the car doors, and JJ hopped in the back without a hello. She was apparently still in a very foul mood.

“Do you have a few minutes? I just need to talk to you about JJ.” Ms. Qwas saying. 

“Yeah sure, what about?” Josh asked, trying to calm his heartbeat.

Ms. Q paused. “I’m not sure you’re aware of this, but has JJ mentioned anything about bullies or teasing that has happened to her?”

Josh’s blood ran cold. Bullies? His daughter?

“I don’t think so. JJ hasn’t been very talkative these past few days.” Josh replied honestly, because JJ really hasn’t said anything. They all thought everything was okay until yesterday.

If someone was bullying his daughter, then there’d be hell to pay. 

Ms. Q continued. “I think this may be a contributing factor,” she held out a leaflet with the words **DADDY-DAUGHTER DANCE** emblazoned on the front. “It’s our annual fundraising event, and some of the other kids have started to tease her about the fact that she has well...two fathers.”

“Are they serious?” Josh growled, outraged. 

“I’m afraid so,” Ms. Q said, with a sad expression on her face. “We’ve tried to explain to the kids that it’s normal, that there are many families with two moms or two dads, but sadly, what they learn at home is out of our control. It really doesn't help that some of their parents are not very accepting and teach them these things.”

Josh grit his teeth as the pieces fell into place. Maybe that was why JJ didn’t want to be seen with them at the drop off point this morning, and why she’s been so standoffish lately. He turned to look at her, and his heart broke at the forlorn expression on her face.

“Would you and your husband be able to attend the dance?” Ms. Q then asked. “I completely understand if you wouldn’t be able to.”

Josh then looked at the leaflet again in his hands. “My husband and I will talk about it. Ultimately, it’ll be JJ’s decision if she wants to go.”

Ms. Q nodded. “I understand. Take care now, Mr. Santos, and say hello to your husband for me.”

“I will,” he said.

As he got into the car, JJ spoke up. 

“What did Ms. Q want?” She asked.

“Well,” Josh breathed out as he started the engine. “We’re going to have a long family talk about it tonight.”

***

That night, they gathered in the living room. 

“JJ, is there something you want to tell us?” Justin asked, getting down to her level. “You know us, honey. If something’s bothering you, you have to tell us.”

When JJ didn’t speak up, Josh knew that he had to bring it up.

“Ms. Q gave me something,” he said, getting the leaflet from his pocket and spreading it out. “Does it have something to do with this?”

JJ’s eyes widened, but ultimately, she knew that there was no other choice but to explain. 

“Yes,” she said softly, tears slipping from her eyes. 

“Why couldn’t you just tell us?” Josh asked, also getting down on her level. “You know we love you, right? You can trust us to take the hurt away.”

“I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it,” she admitted. “I thought I could handle it.”

Justin sighed, pulling her close into his arms. “My little sweet corn, you don’t have to always take on the problems on your own. That’s why your daddy and I are here. We’re here to help you.”

“Can you tell us what happened, my bbq?” Josh asked.

And, JJ explained it all. She talked to them about the bullying, how people thought she was weird because she had two dads. She cried as she told them about how it got worse over the months, so much so that she suddenly felt ashamed for having them as parents, that it came to a point that she didn’t want her classmates to see them with her.

“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed once she finished explaining. “I didn’t mean for it to get this bad. And I’m sorry for being such a brat.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Justin murmured, holding her close. “We’re so sorry you had to go through all of that.”

“Hey, bbq,” Josh added, calling her attention. “Look at me.”

When she did, he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay.” He said with a smile. “Your classmates don’t yet understand that it’s completely normal for some families to be made up of two moms or two dads - like ours. Sadly, some of them have parents that are yet to fully accept your papa and I, and they just repeat what they were taught at home.”

“And we’re still facing these problems everyday,” Justin added. “It’s something that your daddy and I work hard to fight against.”

“The important thing you have to remember, honey, is that we love you very much. Nothing in this world can make us stop loving you.” Josh said. “Don’t let what they say get to you. I know it’s difficult, but we have to remain strong. Show them how unbothered you can be, and you can always talk to us. Your papa and I are always here for you.”

“We promised to always take care of you and love you the moment you became part of our family,” said Justin as he stroked her hair. 

JJ hiccupped out a sob, leaning her head against her papa’s chest.

“We love you, okay?” Josh repeated, emphasizing his sentence with a kiss against her temple. “No matter what.”

“I love you, too,” She said in her small voice, and with that, Josh pulled his family close to him.

They’d be okay.

***

“I want to go to the dance,” JJ said suddenly as they were driving on their way to school the next morning.

Justin glanced at her in the rearview mirror. “Are you sure, my sweet corn? You know we don’t have to. Your daddy and I already agreed that we’ll still donate even if we won’t be there.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve thought about it, though, and I figured, what’s the best way to show them how unbothered I am than by dancing with my two daddies during the Daddy-Daughter Dance?” She asked, a cheeky grin on her face. “It’ll be so much fun!”

“Does that mean we have to buy you a dress?” Josh asked with a fake sigh.

“Duh!” She replied. “I want to have the best princess dress ever!”

“Great,” Justin said after they dropped her off. He turned to Josh with a grin. “You had to ask.”

Josh laughed. “I’ll get Ken to go shopping with her. I’ll bet they’ll have loads of fun.

***

“Hey, JJ! This is a Daddy-Daughter dance. I can’t believe you couldn’t get one of your two dads to come.” A mocking voice said.

JJ turned in her beautiful purple-pink princess dress with a smile on her face. “Actually, Shannon, they’re right over there.”

As if on cue, Justin and Josh stepped into view. “Hey, sweetie, are you ready to dance?” Justin asked as he picked her up. Both of them were dressed to the nines like they were attending a music awards ceremony rather than a grade school dance, but they both wanted to dress to impress.

JJ giggled. “Yes papa! let’s go!”

“You go on ahead,” Josh said, grinning. “I have to take pictures.”

They all ignored the gaping face of Shannon and moved to the dance floor.

“See, this is fun.” Justin said, swaying them around to the music as Josh took a few pictures.

“Thanks, papa. Thanks, daddy.” JJ said, wrapping her arms around Justin’s neck. “I love you.”

“We love you too, baby girl.” Josh said once he stopped taking photos and pulled them close to him. Justin grinned at him, and they shared a soft kiss.

Here, in this moment, carrying their sweet little girl between them, Josh and Justin knew that life couldn’t get any more perfect.

And JJ sighed, happy to remain in the loving embrace of her two dads.

***Fin***


End file.
